This invention relates to an electrical connector for a coaxial cable.
The object of coaxial cable connector design is to facilitate electrical connections and maintain impedance and standing wave ratio parameters within certain acceptable limits. Coaxial connectors currently available on the market are typically rated at 500-1,000 volts maximum, and the subminiature series coaxial connectors are typically rated at no more than 350-500 volts. Ordinarily, high voltage capacity is not a consideration in the design of a subminiature coaxial connectors.
In one case, coaxial cables and coaxial connectors are used to interconnect heart monitoring sensors and electrocardiogram (EKG) equipment during open-heart surgery. If during the operation the patient's heart stops, a voltage of 3,600 volts is applied to the heat to shock the heart back into operation.
Currently available connectors require close attention to assembly in order to prevent arcing when subjected to a 3,600 volt or higher signal. The typical procedure required to attach a subminiature coaxial connector to a coaxial cable which will carry a high voltage signal involves soldering the center conductor to a contact pin, cleansing the solder joint with freon to remove impurities, and sealing the solder joint in silicon rubber compound to prevent arcing between the center conductor and the surrounding connector body.
Certain electrocardiogram machines are designed to only accept subminiature coaxial connectors which are called the SMB design series. These EKG machine connectors must be smaller than five sixteenths of an inch across on the outer body and able to withstand a 4,000 volt potential which is typically able to jump a three sixteenths of an inch air gap.